Proposing to Lily Evans
by opungo
Summary: James tells the rest of the Marauder's, through note passing of course, that he plans to propose to Lily...after class. MWPP era. Oneshot. JPLE.


**Author's Note: I just randomly came up with this and I wrote it within thirty minutes. So it may not be the best, but I'm still happy with it.**

---

Sirius! I've decided I'm going to take a big step with Lily! -JP

**And what step would that be? –SB**

I'm going to propose.

**WHAT?**

_WHAT? –RL_

WHAT? –PP

I thought I made myself clear. I said: I'm going to propose.

_To Lily? Lily EVANS?_

The one and only.

**I don't know mate. You may be moving things awfully fast. I mean, you told the girl you loved her, what, last month? And now you're going to propose?**

It was actually a month and a half ago and yes, I am going to propose.

_Are you sure you've thought this through? Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?_

Age is but a number. I've thought this pretty thoroughly, Moony. I plan to propose and I plan to do it today.

_TODAY?_

Today.

When's the wedding?

I haven't decided. Plus, that's sort of a thing I should discuss with Lily.

**Who's best man? Who?**

_You know, one would think that you're the one who really wants the job of best man, Sirius_.

**Well I **_**do**_** want it! Is there something wrong with that?**

_Yes. What if Lily doesn't say yes to James?_

She will. We're meant to be together. I just know it.

**Well as lovely and slightly poetic that was, let's get back to what I was talking about just a moment ago: Who. Is. Best. **_**Man?**_

Would you like to be the best man, Sirius?

**Yes. Yes I would.**

OK. You're best man.

**YES!**

_Merlin, Sirius. He just said you could be best man! He didn't give you a million Galleons._

**Being best man for James is better than a million Galleons.**

Thanks, Sirius. Oh boy...I'm starting to get nervous.

**It's fine to feel nervous.**

_Yeah. We'll just think of something else to talk about for now. Er...Peter? Do you have any suggestions for what we should talk about instead?_

Thought of any names for the kids, yet?

_PETER!_

What? Is that not an appropriate question?

**NO!**

Harry for a boy and Lillian for a girl.

_You've actually thought that out too?_

I thought it wouldn't be best to run in to this type of situation unprepared.

_I don't know whether to think of that as you being thoughtful or you being creepy._

**I think he's being thoughtful.**

_You're just saying that because you always take his side._

Yes he is and I'm glad that I'm guaranteed to have at least one person that agrees with me all the time.

_So, Sirius, if James thought it would be a good idea to jump off the Astronomy Tower, would you still agree with him then?_

**James would never be thick enough to think jumping off the Astronomy Tower was fun! Unless he was trying to land on a broom or something. But I imagine that'd be rather painful.**

You know what, I'm going to propose right after class.

**WHAT?**

_WHAT?_

WHAT?

You three need to stop doing that.

Are you sure?

I'm sure.

**Mate, this class ends in five minutes!**

I'm aware of that.

_That's really soon, James. You could always wait just a little while._

No, I've waited long enough. I'm going to propose to her right after class. I'm determined.

**Well, I guess there's no stopping him. Just remember that I already claimed the position of best man, so nobody is allowed to claim it after she says yes. NOBODY!**

_We get the point, Sirius._

What'll Remus and I be if Sirius is best man?

The groomsmen.

What're they?

I'll explain later. The bell is going to ring soon.

**Good luck, James.**

Good luck.

_I wouldn't mention the baby names to her if I were you._

I won't. I'll just ask her and cross my fingers that she'll say yes.

**Well we all hope she does.**

I think I'm going to be sick.

**No you aren't. You'll be fine. You **_**will**_** be fine. OK?**

OK. Thanks for being supportive, guys.

**No problem.**

**---**

James slumped in to the seat by Sirius at the Gryffindor table. He was particularly glum at that meal. He just stared down at his plate, not really feeling up to eating. No matter how good the food smelled.

"I take it she said: no?" Sirius asked sympathetically. James gave a small nod. His hair was more disheveled than ever and he seemed to be the only person in Hogwarts that looked so disappointed. Even Snape seemed happier than him. James let his hopes get up. He souldn't have expected anything. But he couldn't help it. He was just so head over heels in love with Lily he didn't stop to think she might say no.

He hadn't been arrogant when he had asked her because he knew she had hated that arrogance of his all these years. He hadn't even run his hand through his hair. Of course those were just the little things. James hadn't shouted to her from down the corriodor either. He just walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder and politely asked if he could talk to her in private. She led the way to an unused classroom. James had to gulp several times before he could get any words out.

He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest so hard, he was worried it might burst right out of chest and completely disgust Lily. Not the desired emotion he wanted from Lily at the moment. So he turned to her and opened his mouth to propose, but instead he started making small talk with her. At first she was confused because when he asked to see her, it seemed important, but she talked nonetheless.

"Why'd you ask me here?" Lily asked after several minutes of this.

James blanched visibly. But he was determined. He was going to get the words out. So he finally blurted them out. And Lily said no. James was sure that he would never love again. Ever.

"Cheer up, mate," Peter said encouragingly, piling some food on to James' plate for him.

"Yeah," Remus said. "We're only in fourth year. Lily's probably just not ready for marriage yet."

---

**Another Author's Note: Weren't expecting that, were you? Muhaha!**


End file.
